


achoo!

by whatsgyud



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Neighbour!AU, chwe vernon as a minor character (hes mostly asleep in the au), college students, do check out my other works!, i hope u guys like it XD, idk how to cook chicken noodle soup forgive me, just a oneshot!, meanie, mingyu as a sneezy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsgyud/pseuds/whatsgyud
Summary: an au in which meanie are neighbours and mingyu gets sick and gold-hearted wonwoo decides to take care of him~inspired by tumblr prompt by anonymoussongi can literally hear you sneezing through the walls and i brought some chicken noodle soup over for you because i have exams to study for and your sneezing is seriously distracting me





	achoo!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope u enjoy the au uwu~ thank you for 1.2k followers on incorrectgyu !!

wonwoo opened the door, wincing when it creaked slightly and he slowly closed the door behind him as he tiptoed past his roommate who had fallen asleep on the couch with his biology textbook lying carelessly on his face. he stood behind the couch and snickered to himself, and peeled the textbook off his roommate’s face, only snickering more, when he saw his roommate’s mouth hanging open, as soft snores escaped from it.

 

“yah, vernon, wake up! vernon-ah! wake up!” wonwoo said, audibly enough as he shook the younger boy awake. vernon stirred in his sleep, and mumbled unintelligibly before turning and stuffing his face into the cushion.

 

“vernon, go to bed,” wonwoo tried to say, coaxing him out his deep sleep and off the couch. vernon grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and trudged towards his room. wonwoo arranged the books that were strewn all over the living room. he placed it carefully on the dining table and pasted a little post-it there with an encouraging note for vernon. it was not the first time that his roommate had fallen asleep in such a precarious position on the couch and wonwoo’s heart ached to see his poor roommate like that.

 

wonwoo looked at the time, it was around three in the morning and he was absolutely tired. he had just finished a shift at the convenience store and although he had tests around the corner, he did not have the heart to refuse the old uncle who ran the store and asked him if he minded chipping in a few extra hours in the night to help out. wonwoo ended up bringing his books to the convenience store with him and studied when there were no customers to serve. he went to the kitchen and placed the bag of snacks and instant ramen he had bought onto the countertop.

 

he boiled some water in the kettle and opened up his instant ramen, his lips pulling up into a beaming smile as he licked his lips and waited patiently for the water to boil.

 

the long-awaited beep of the kettle finally sounded through the kitchen and wonwoo quickly poured the scalding hot water into the cup and carried out the ramen to the dining table so that he could eat. he sat down quietly at the dining table and after waiting for a while, he started slurping on the instant ramen.

 

just as he was about to stuff the last bit of ramen twirled around the edge of the chopsticks, a loud sneeze reverberated through the walls, and wonwoo was not kidding, he could feel the apartment quiver at how loud the goddamn sneeze was. his heart jumped and he dropped his chopsticks back into his cup.

 

he got scared because of a sneeze.

 

who even sneezes that loud?

 

wonwoo stared at the wall to his right, wondering if the sneeze—he was one hundred percent that loud noise was a sneeze—came from the apartment next to him. it would have made sense for it to be that loud anyway. the walls were connected and definitely not soundproof.

 

wonwoo tried to recall who lived in the apartment next to his but was unable to call to mind a particular person. with the thought that he was too tired to bother, wonwoo disposed off his empty ramen cup and collapsed onto his bed the moment he reached his room.

 

**

 

he was late.

 

his lecture had started an hour ago and wonwoo was still here, sitting on his bed, staring at his phone, unable to believe he had woken up late and missed half a lecture.

 

that had never happened before.

 

he snapped himself out of his own reverie and started scurrying around the apartment, trying to get ready for school. he picked up his bag and slung it across his shoulder before hurrying out of the apartment and fortunately remembering to lock it up.

 

he tapped his foot impatiently as he crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the lift. it finally dinged and opened and wonwoo dashed into it and furiously pressed the close button and the doors slowly started closing and just as the lift was ready to continue its journey down, wonwoo heard a scream, a really blood-curdling scream that caused wonwoo’s heart to palpitate irregularly. the doors opened again and a very sweaty boy, who was panting heavily as the beads of perspiration rolled down the side of his head. wonwoo wrinkled his nose at the strong sweat smell and upon closer inspection of the boy, he realised it was mingyu.

 

 _ah, mingyu, he’s the one who lives in the apartment next to mine,_ wonwoo wondered to himself.

 

“hi mingyu,” wonwoo greeted politely and mingyu took a few more seconds to catch his breath, before letting out a raspy “hi wonwoo”.

 

the rest of the lift ride was just filled with the sound of the heavy breaths of mingyu. they walked alongside each other to the bus stop and waited together in silence. wonwoo was getting sick of the somewhat awkward silence and decided it was up to him to break it.

 

“so, any reason you’re sweating like you had just run a marathon?” wonwoo asked, his eyes appreciating the way mingyu’s sweat made his skin gleam, his skin resembling the color of those golden glazed donuts.

 

“oh, so, um, my dumbass forgot to bring my laptop to school and i had to run all the way back here to get it and i might have already missed out on half my lecture…” mingyu said, pouting at his watch. wonwoo shrugged.

 

“who even forgets their laptop? like, how do you even walk out of the apartment without your laptop?” wonwoo asked incredulously. the bus arrived at the bus stop and wonwoo boarded, mingyu closely behind him. the bus was not as crowded as wonwoo had expected it to be, there were many seats available. he wished he could go late for college everyday.

 

he settled himself on a seat and mingyu plonked himself onto a seat right next to him. wonwoo sent him a soft smile and took out his phone, and started playing games on it. he could feel mingyu’s warm thigh pressed up against his and mingyu breathing down his neck as he peered into wonwoo’s phone to see what he was playing. wonwoo tried not to get too flustered by the proximity that mingyu was obviously very ignorant about but after losing for the umpteenth time, he snapped.

 

“yah, stop breathing down my neck! i can’t play like that!” he complained and mingyu sheepishly scratched his neck and smiled shyly while mumbling an apology.

 

they got off at the stop outside their campus and the both of them strode in, and wonwoo felt reluctant to go to class. he was already so late, he might as well miss class, why would he want to draw attention to himself by walking in late?

 

“mingyu,” he called out just as mingyu was about to take a right turn to go to the school of architecture block.

 

“yeah, wonwoo?” he asked.

 

“do you think i should go to class, which i am already late to or should i just sk-”

 

“you should skip with me,” mingyu interrupted with a cheeky smile as he wiggled his eyebrows. wonwoo narrowed his eyes at him. he wasn’t particularly close to mingyu, the only thing he knew was that he was his name and that he was the boy next door. he checked the time on his phone again before quickly deciding that he might as well skip.

 

the two of them headed towards a cafe near their college and bought drinks for themselves. they sat down at a table and wonwoo took out his work to start doing while mingyu just happily sipped on his iced americano. a comfortable silence loomed over the two as wonwoo typed away on his laptop. after he started feeling his fingers cramping up from the way it constantly clacked away at the keyboard without any break, wonwoo shut the laptop and started to sip on his own drink. mingyu was busy writing down notes.

 

wonwoo stared at mingyu’s concentrated face and belatedly realised that mingyu was one of those rare left-handed people he had met in his lifetime. he slurped loudly on his drink and peered into mingyu’s notes, his head unknowingly bumping with mingyu’s.

 

“what is all that?” he asked, curiously, his mind getting boggled at the sheer number of equations mingyu had written down.

 

mingyu opened his mouth, about to answer wonwoo’s question, but his nose immediately scrunched up and he tilted his head back before he sneezed, right into wonwoo’s face.

 

wonwoo glared at the boy.

 

“what the hell, mingyu, if you were going to sneeze at least use a tissue or your hand!” wonwoo said, his voice dripping with anger and disgust.

 

“sorry, wonwoo,” mingyu apologised, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. wonwoo continued to glare at him with disgust until a question popped itself up in his brain.

 

“did you sneeze last night?” wonwoo asked and mingyu looked at him weirdly and honestly, wonwoo understood why. it was such a random question. _did you sneeze last night? who even asks such dumb questions?_

 

“um... i think? why?” mingyu asked a little awkwardly.

 

“i could hear someone sneeze really loudly, that’s all,” wonwoo replied, before shrugging it off and both of them went back to do their own work. they stayed together and ate lunch together before parting ways to go for their other lectures that day.

 

wonwoo returned home that evening to vernon passed out on the couch again. his heart ached for the boy as he tried to wake him up and force him to go to his bed to sleep but after failing and vernon almost punching him in the ribs, he gave up and went to his room to study. he took out his laptop and textbooks and started to do up notes and catch up on what he had missed from today’s lecture.

 

as the twilight sky fades into blackness and the tranquility of the night set in, wonwoo could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. at this point he had already dozed off and jerked himself back awake several times. his vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier and everything was just a swirl of colours now and he knew there was no way he had the energy to finish up his notes. he laid his head on the table and with the familiar silence of the apartment and the muffled traffic noises from outside, he drifted off into sleep.

 

**

 

“ACHOO!”

 

wonwoo jolted from his sleep as he felt the apartment quiver again and the sound of that loud sneeze reverberate through the walls. he stared at the wall, his eyes trying to accustom to the light. he stretched, trying to will the lethargy out of his body and checked the time on his phone.

 

2am.

 

he was in disbelief. he could not believe that he had been woken up by a damn sneeze at 2am.

 

he paced around his room, not knowing if he should go back to sleep or continue studying, but his train of thoughts were cut off by another loud sneeze. wonwoo wondered if vernon was awake too but quickly brushed off the thought. that boy was a heavy sleeper, not even a horn blowing in his face would be able to wake him up once he had drifted off to dreamland.

 

the sneezing continued for the rest of the night, at sudden random timings and wonwoo found himself going crazy because he could neither study nor sleep peacefully. his fingers ran through his hands frustratedly when he realised that it was probably mingyu who was sneezing this loudly.

 

_if this goes on tomorrow, i’m putting an end to it._

 

**

 

wonwoo did not see mingyu at all the next day but later that evening and night, he heard the sound of the sneezes again; this time there were even more, although they were relatively softer. wonwoo wondered if mingyu might have been down with a cold or was feeling sick and he thought as a good neighbour, it would not hurt to check on the boy.

 

he left a note for vernon, who was still stuck in lecture at the campus, and left to visit his neighbour. he knocked at the door, thinking that mingyu’s roommate might be the one to open it. it took a good minute before wonwoo heard a husky and throaty “coming” and another minute before the door opened up to reveal an extremely sick-looking mingyu.  he looked terrible. the caramel skin that wonwoo had been appreciating the day before was now dull and mingyu’s eyes were sunken in.

 

“hi wonu, what happened?” mingyu asked, as he sniffed.

 

“you look terrible,” wonwoo replied and he facepalmed himself mentally. _not the first thing to say, wonwoo._

 

“hehe yeah, i know, thanks,” mingyu said, giggling a little but his voice sounded raspy and terrible. he scrunched up his nose again and wonwoo backed away little as he sneezed, thankfully into some tissue that had been bunched up in his hand.

 

“gosh, you’ve been sneezing all night. where’s your roommate?” wonwoo asked as he let himself into mingyu’s apartment and looked around, a little shocked at how clean it was.

 

“back in america for some family matters…” mingyu said dejectedly, his shoulders slumping. wonwoo looked back at him with worried eyes. he was sick and all alone without anyone to take care of him? wonwoo guided mingyu to the couch and gave him a blanket to cuddle. he ruffled mingyu’s hair and brought some more packets of tissue for the boy to blow his nose. he stalked off into the kitchen, occasionally asking mingyu where he kept the ingredients he needed to make some spicy hot vegetable broth for him.

 

the lovely smell of spices wafted through the apartment and mingyu sniffed it, like a little puppy and got off his couch. he followed the smell until it led him into the kitchen, where he sneezed for the umpteenth time.

 

“mingyu! go back to the couch! it’s almost done!” wonwoo said, flailing his arms to shoo the taller boy away. but mingyu simply came nearer and put his head on wonwoo’s shoulder and pouted cutely. the close proximity of mingyu’s face to his own made wonwoo flush a light pink and mingyu proceeded to poke his cheeks.

 

mingyu was _really_ cute.

 

“yah, get away from me, you’re gonna make me sick!” wonwoo exclaimed although he made no effort to get away from the taller boy. mingyu continued to stare at the pot in which the soup was getting cooked and wonwoo knew at this rate the boy would just fall asleep on his shoulder. he ushered the boy back to the couch and put some video on his phone for him to watch to keep him entertained, and wonwoo felt like he was taking care of an even younger version of vernon. the sneezing resumed and wonwoo waited impatiently for the soup to cook so he could just go back and study in peace.

 

after the soup was cooked, wonwoo poured it into a bowl and tasted it a bit to check that it was perfect. he grinned as he brought it to mingyu, who had dozed off on the couch, with a video of puppies playing. he set the bowl onto the table in front and shook mingyu awake gently. mingyu’s eyes fluttered open and he grinned at wonwoo, who softly smiled at him.

 

“eat up,” wonwoo said, passing the bowl to him but mingyu immediately pouted adorably and wonwoo wondered when pouts had made his heart feel so mushy and weak.

 

“feed me, aaah” mingyu said, opening his mouth as he waited for wonwoo to feed the soup to him. wonwoo rolled his eyes but his compassion prevented him from saying no. wonwoo fed the soup to mingyu, his cheeks dusted with a soft pink everytime mingyu licked his lips and complimented the hot spicy soup. yeah, this mingyu was making him feel things. things like the butterflies in the stomach everytime the taller boy pulled his cherry lips into a big smile.

 

after mingyu finished the soup, wonwoo went to wash the bowl, with mingyu trailing behind him like a small child. mingyu’s arms snaked around wonwoo’s waist and he buried his face into the back of wonwoo’s neck and wonwoo wanted to scold him for breathing down his neck. sigh, imagine if he got sick because of how clingy this giant puppy was to him.

 

wonwoo brought the boy back to his room and mingyu started sneezing again terribly and wonwoo just sat there with him and stroked his back as he sneezed continuously into his tissue. after the bout of sneezing passed, mingyu turned to look at wonwoo with a cheeky smile.

 

“sorry won.”

 

“hey, it’s fine. not your fault your roommate ain’t here to take care of you,” wonwoo replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“you’re so sweet, won,” mingyu said, with a dreamy look in his eyes as he watched wonwoo reach out to grab a few tablets that were placed on the bedside table. mingyu gulped down the tablets and laid back onto his bed and wonwoo tucked him in.

 

“okay, go to sleep now, i am going back to study, okay? try not to sneeze so loudly,” wonwoo added jokingly before he lifted himself off the bed. however, he felt a hand grasp his wrist and pull him back to his bad. he whipped his head to look at mingyu, his face pulling into a bewildered expression.

 

“stay with me, please,” mingyu pleaded him, showing those adorable puppy eyes that sparkled. wonwoo wanted to say no, he should say no, he had to study and he had tests coming. so why did he find it so hard to refuse the taller boy, who just gazed at him with those soft glistening eyes? why was he so weak for the way he softly pleaded with him? why couldn’t he bring himself to just say no?

 

**

 

wonwoo was singing mingyu a song as he laid next to the taller boy who had a arm slung around his waist.

 

 _yeah, this is totally what neighbours who hardly ever talk to each other do. it’s fine. completely normal,_ wonwoo convinced himself.

 

after wonwoo finished singing photograph by ed sheeran—a lovely song indeed, mingyu had taste—he turned to look at mingyu who was just gazing back at him with this fond look in his eyes.

 

“you should sleep,” wonwoo whispered, suddenly realising that mingyu’s sneezing finally had stopped for quite some time.

 

“you’re cute,” mingyu said, giggling as he poked wonwoo’s cheek. wonwoo flushed a deep red, not knowing how to react to that. it wasn’t everyday someone hugged him while they were about to sleep and called him cute and giggled so adorably.

 

“i’m r-really not,” he nervously stuttered.

 

“but you are. you know ever since the first time i saw you moving in to live with that roommate of yours, i’ve thought you were cute. i see you a lot, all the time, at the campus, in the lift, sometimes on the bus, but i never have the courage to talk to you. i always see you working at that convenience store and i’m just so shy to approach you and talk to you. i want to get to know you better but i can’t. i just know you’re a really nice boy with really nice eyes and really nice lips and that you’re so so so cute, my heart could burst. i’ve seen millions of smiles in my lifetime and yet yours, is my favourite. i just really like you, i don’t know why but after you took care of me today i can’t help but like you even more.”

 

wonwoo was completely red-faced by the time mingyu finished. did mingyu have some kind of crush or romantic interest on him? did he just confess? did he-

 

“i should go and you should sleep,” wonwoo simply brushed off. mingyu was sick and drowsy, he was probably just blabbering nonsense. wonwoo pushed himself off the bed and bid mingyu a goodbye and crept back to his apartment.

 

mingyu spent the rest of the night staring into the darkness, all by himself, thinking of the raven-haired boy with a sense of melancholy.

 

**

 

wonwoo was standing in front of mingyu’s apartment again, hesitating to knock on the door. he had not seen mingyu at all the whole day and his heart was too pure to just let the boy suffer alone although he did still feel somewhat flabbergasted by what the taller boy had told him the night before. just as he was about to knock, the door flung open to reveal mingyu wearing a black hoodie, and a black mask covering his mouth and nose. mingyu’s eyebrows were raised as his eyes bore into wonwoo’s and wonwoo could tell he was shocked.

 

“oh, sorry, i just wanted to check on you,” wonwoo said, his head hung low as he stared at his slippers.

 

“wonwoo...” mingyu said, his voice getting stuck in his throat and preventing him from saying anything else.

 

“how are you feeling?” wonwoo asked.

 

“oh, better, but i ran out of medicine so i was going to buy some,” mingyu replied, his voice slightly muffled by the mask.

 

“oh, why don’t you just wait here, i have some back in my apartment, i’ll get it for you!” wonwoo exclaimed before he scurried off back into his apartment and grabbed the tablets. he returned to mingyu’s apartment and opened the door, only to see mingyu sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. wonwoo filled a glass with water and passed it to mingyu along with the tablets and mingyu gulped it down. wonwoo sat next to mingyu nervously while fumbling with his fingers.

 

“wonwoo-” “mingyu-” they both said at the same time, causing them to crack up.

 

“wonwoo, do you hate me? i’m sorry about saying all that to you yesterday, it must have made you uncomfortable…” mingyu apologised, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

“no, no, i don’t hate you… i was just shocked because no one has ever said such things to me before, i didn’t know how to react, i’m sorry for running away. i shouldn’t have…” wonwoo said, his cheeks were rosy and warm and he was lowkey jealous that mingyu did not seem to be flustered by this whole situation.

 

“yeah, but i really did mean what i said. i know it’s sudden and we don’t know each other that well and we aren’t close and all but i really do want to get to know you better,” mingyu said, leaning a little closer to shorter boy.

 

“yeah?” wonwoo breathed out, his heart palpitating against his chest loudly when he saw mingyu’s warm brown eyes from such a close proximity.

 

“yeah, we could just start off slow, start by being friends and stuff and maybe if you’re interested we could go on dates, you know? get to know each other even more?” mingyu said, slight hesitation in his voice, as though he knew that there was some chance that wonwoo will reject him. wonwoo fixed his gaze on mingyu’s eyes for a while, getting lost in them. they sparkled, they really did. they looked as if they held stars and for a while wonwoo felt so warm. like he was one of those stars in mingyu’s eyes.

 

“i don’t mind,” wonwoo replied and he could see everything in mingyu’s expression transform from that of uncertainty to something more happy, something euphoric. wonwoo could see the euphoria growing on mingyu’s face, and how it came from deep inside to light his eyes up even more and spread into every part of him. and wonwoo felt himself falling for mingyu’s wide smile that warmed his very soul. and wonwoo gave his own sweet smile, with its warmth radiating off it, and ruffled mingyu’s hair ever so gently.

 

**

 

seven months later—mingyu had really meant it when he said he wanted to take things slow—and wonwoo was in mingyu’s apartment with his arm flung onto mingyu’s waist, his head buried into the taller boy’s chest and mingyu’s strong arms wrapped around him as he whispered to mingyu, “yeah, i do want to be your boyfriend.”

 

 

 

 

- 

do follow me [@incorrectgyu](https://twitter.com/incorrectgyu) !! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading <333 do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
